


Mark You Up

by jonesbrooke0



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Established Relationship, He's an ass, M/M, Making Out, The squip is a human, This is dumb I'm sorry, also obviously jeremy never had the squip bc his squip is human, his name is eric, it's 2 am, micah gives jere a hickey, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesbrooke0/pseuds/jonesbrooke0
Summary: He jumped at a particularly hard bite on his neck, eyes wide. “Michael, be careful.” he hissed.-A guy tries to jump Jeremy's bones outside of Spencer's and Michael gets jealous. Also, that guy is a human version of the Squip.





	Mark You Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 AM so don't judge me if there are typos

Jeremy had his hands shoved in his cardigan pockets, walking through the busy mall with his boyfriend. Michael had an armed laced around the smaller boy, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. They stepped through and around groups of people until they reached their destination.

In front of them stood a huge sign that read “Spencers” in graffiti letters. Michael pulled back.

“Okay, it’ll probably take like five minutes.” Michael adjusted his glasses. “You sure you don’t wanna come in, babe?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Last time I went with you to the back of Spencers I had to stare at like a million plastic penises the whole time. Just get your nerd soda and go.” Jeremy teased.

Michael chuckled, kissing Jeremy’s cheek. “Point taken, but you’re not getting any of my Crystal Pepsi for that nerd comment.”

“What’s the appeal of Crystal Pepsi?”

“It’s like regular Pepsi... Just clear!” Michael’s eyes practically had stars in them.

Jeremy snorted. “Just go. Please. I’m craving a pretzel.” 

Michael did as he was told, knowing not to keep his boyfriend from food for too long.

Jeremy ran a hair through his hair, his curls a bit wild that day. He pulled out his phone, leaning against the wall as he scrolled through Instagram. He liked a few of Jenna Rolan’s new pictures, all of them being with their friend group. He left a comment with three blue hearts on a picture that featured himself at their last movie night.

“Well hello.”

Jeremy almost jumped out of his skin, gripping his phone tightly. He looked up to see a man with dark, black curly hair and dark eyes. He had a few inches on Jeremy and stood with his back straight.

Jeremy tucked his phone away in his jeans. “Uh...Hi? Do I know you?”

“Not yet.” The man smiled, holding out his hand. “Eric.” He introduced.

Jeremy blinked, before shaking the hand held out to him. “Jeremy.” Something about this guy’s smile was off, like he was hiding an evil plan. 

“You’re pretty cute to be hanging out here alone.”

The guy was bold, Jeremy could give him that.

Jeremy took a second, not registering the compliment. No one had really ever called him cute besides Michael. “I-I...Thanks. I mean I’m not...alone, that is. My boyfriend is inside.” He overly explained, wiping his suddenly sweaty hands off on his jeans. This guy made him feel on edge.

Eric’s smile dropped slightly. “A boyfriend, huh? He buying sex toys or something?” His eyes flicked to the store’s sign. 

Jeremy laughed nervously. “No, nothing like that. He actually knows a guy who works here. He sells vintage soda...It’s kind of a long story.”

Eric didn’t look interested in the soda story. “Huh. Well, I was going to head in  _ to _ get something like that.” he flashed a bright grin. “If you want to join me.”

Jeremy took a second. Did this guy not hear him? “Again, I’m very taken.”

“And?”

Jeremy blew a piece of hair out of his face. Maybe a year or two ago he would’ve just said yes to get this guy off of his back, but he had gained a bit of confidence over his junior year. His friends and Michael had made him stop making self-deprecating jokes, and constantly let him know how much they loved and appreciated him. It took a while, but Jeremy finally didn’t hate completely hate himself.

Something about Eric made him think he liked his guys with low self-confidence.

“I’m very  _ happily _ taken.”

Eric shifted, rolling his eyes. “I was just offering. No need to get all defensive, gorgeous. Take it as a compliment.” 

Jeremy bit his lip, brows furrowing. “Does this usually work for you? Picking up people outside of Spencers? Seems like a real foolproof plan there, pal.”

Eric’s eyes locked with Jeremy’s, and he gave the other boy a smirk. He put a hand on the wall next to Jeremy’s, and Jeremy couldn’t help the heat that rose to his cheeks as he felt himself being backed up to the wall. This guy just didn’t quit.

“Normally, I’d have you in the bathroom over there with what I bought already.” 

Jeremy’s hands balled up into fists, and he tried to look for a way out of the situation he was in. He felt his heart rate pick up a bit from his nerves, and he wished someone would just come along and pull Eric off of him.

“Excuse me.” A sharp voice made Eric look away from Jeremy.

Michael stood in front of them, eyes narrowed and a plastic bag in his hand. “I’m gonna kindly ask you to step off of my boyfriend.”

The corner of Eric’s mouth turned up in a lazy smile. “You don’t sound very kind.’

Michael stepped forward, only a few inches from Eric’s face. “Oh buddy,” he growled “you don’t want to see me when I get mean.”

Eric’s eyes widened in surprise, and he stepped back. Jeremy finally felt like he could breathe again. “Sorry,” he mumbled, before walking into the shop.

Michael’s shoulders instantly relaxed, and he looked at Jeremy. He took his boyfriend’s hand. “Are you okay? Did he touch you? I’m so sorry.” He pulled Jeremy into a hug.

Jeremy smiled, rubbing Michael’s back. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He assured. He pulled back from Michael. “He was just a creep. Thanks for stepping in though.”

Something in Michael’s eyes shifted. “Good.” He kissed the top of Jeremy’s hand, gripping it tightly. “Come on, let’s get that pretzel.”

Jeremy blinked in confusion but followed Michael to the best of his ability. 

-

The rustle of a plastic bag being thrown on the floor and a body falling on Michael’s bed were the only things Jeremy could register before his boyfriend crawled on top of him.

Jeremy’s curls fell against the bed, and he stared up at the dark haired boy in confusion. Before he could get a word in, his lips were caught in a surprisingly deep kiss. Jeremy closed his eyes, instantly cupping Michael’s cheeks.

Michael licked Jeremy’s bottom lip, asking for permission as he ran his hands under Jeremy’s shirt. Jeremy shivered at Michael’s cold hands on his skin and opened his mouth for Michael. 

Michael’s tongue dived into Jeremy’s mouth, Jeremy letting out a small squeak. He was a bit caught off guard, as Michael was pretty quiet in the mall and on the drive home after Jeremy’s encounter with Eric.

Michael groaned at the noise, pulling back from the kiss to trail his lips down Jeremy’s neck instead. Jeremy took a shaky breath, wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders as he leaned to his right to grant Michael more access.

He jumped at a particularly hard bite on his neck, eyes wide. “Michael, be careful.” he hissed.

Michael ignored him, only biting harder. When he felt his boyfriend sucking on his neck. Jeremy pressed his hands to Michael’s chest. “Michael, you’re gonna leave a mark-”

Michael’s hands twisted in Jeremy’s shirt, gripping the fabric tightly. “I know.” He cut his boyfriend off. 

Jeremy’s eyes widened slightly, sitting up and making Michael detach himself from Jeremy’s neck. Their faces were inches away from each other, and Jeremy could feel the warmth of Michael’s breath on his face. “Michael!” He glared at his boyfriend. “You  _ know _ you can’t leave visible hickeys!” 

Michael just smirked, and Jeremy hated what that smirk did to him. Michael simply ran his thumb over the spot he had just been sucking on. “Too late.”

Jeremy shoved Michael off of him, getting up to check his neck in the mirror. He looked in horror at the harsh, red mark on the base of his neck. It was going to bruise. 

He whipped around. “Michael Mell!” He covered the mark with his hand. “Why would you- oh my god!” He huffed. “My dad is going to see! He’s going to see and he’s going to freak out. Oh shit, everyone at school will see it too. Rich will never let this go! Don’t even get me started on your moms!”

Michael sighed, laying against the bed. “Shit. I didn’t even think about that,” he said honestly. “I’m sorry. I just...I felt like I had to leave it.”

Jeremy paused, before biting his lip. He laid on the bed next to his boyfriend, laying his head on his hand with his elbow on the mattress. “Listen, I love kissing you. I especially love when you kiss my neck. But we both know neck hickeys are off limits...So what’s up?”

Michael shook his head, staring at the ceiling. “I guess that guy from earlier is bothering me.” He narrowed his eyes. “Just...How he was all over you. I’m not trying to be the typical, possessive boyfriend, but  _ God _ Jere. It pissed me the hell off.”

Jeremy laid his head on Michael’s chest, placing a few kisses there as well. “Micah, he was just a douchebag. I’ve dealt with douchebags before.” He looked up at his boyfriend. “Don’t make dumb decisions because of one jerk.”

Michael ran his hand through Jeremy’s hair. “I know, I know. I also know that you can handle things like that yourself, but…” He looked down at his boyfriend “I don’t want anyone else looking at you like that but me.”

Jeremy felt his cheeks turn red, and he smiled lightly. “I know. But…” He moved to straddle Michael’s waist. “You’re the only one  _ I  _ want looking at me that way. Doesn’t that count for something.”

Michael’s hands instantly went to Jeremy’s hips, a habit of his. “Yes. Of course it does, Miah.” He smiled up at his boyfriend. “Thank you.”

“Okay, good. Now drive me to the store so I can get some makeup to cover this shit up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you want @princelouwilliam


End file.
